wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Dzień 2-go marca. Nazajutrz, 2-go marca, jeden z dozorców z Camdless-Bay, któremu się udało przepłynąć rzekę i powrócić z Jacksonville, nieobudziwszy najmniejszego podejrzenia, przywiózł następujące wieści. Wieści, o których wiarygodności niemożna było powątpiewać były bardzo ważne, jak to czytelnicy sami osądzą. Komandor Dupont przybył o świcie, dla zarzucenia kotwicy w zatoce Saint-Andrews, na wschód ob. wybrzeża Georginii Szalupa, na której była wywieszona jego flaga, posuwała się czele eskadry złożonej z 26-iu statków; mianowicie, z 18-tu kanonierek, 1-go krzyżowca, 1-go statku transportowego z wojennem uzbrojeniem z 6 takichże statków, do przewiezienia brygady generała Wright. Zgodnie z tem co pisał Gilbert w ostatnim liście, generał Sherman towarzyszył owej wyprawie. Komandor Dupont, którego przybycie opóźniło się z powodu niepogody, natychmiast przedsięwziął kroki do zajęcia przesmyków Saint-Mary. Te przesmyki, dosyć nieprzystępne, otwierają się u ujścia dopływu tejże nazwy, ku północy wyspy Amelia, na granicy Georginii oraz Florydy. Fernandiny, głównej pozycyi wyspy, bronił fort Clinch, za którego grubemi kamiennemi murami znajdował się garnizon, złożony z 1,500 ludzi. Zdawało się, że można liczyć na to, iż Południowcy stawią czoła wojskom federalnym w tej fortecy, gdzie można się było bronić dosyć długo. Stało się jednak inaczej. Według opowiadania dozorcy, obiegała w Jacksonville pogłoska, że Południowcy ustąpili z fortu Clinch. Rozumie się, że kilka dni musiało upłynąć, zanimby kanonierki przedostały się przez ujście rzeki Saint-John. Ale ich obecność z pewnością krępowałaby władze świeżo ustanowione w Jacksonville i należało się spodziewać, że z obawy odwetu, Texar i jego sojusznicy nie dopuszczą się żadnego zamachu na plantacyą nordzisty z takiem znaczeniem, jak James Burbank. Było-to prawdziwem uspokojeniem dla całej rodziny, która się nagle przerzuciła z obawy do nadziei. Dla Alicyi Stannard i dla pani Burbankowej byłato pewność, nie tylko, że Gilbert znajduje się w bliskości, ale też, że go zobaczą wkrótce, nie truchlejąc o jego bezpieczeństwo. Istotnie, młody porucznik miałby tylko 30 mil do przebycia z Saint-Andrews do małego portu w Camdless-Bay. W tej chwili był on pokładzie kanonierki Ottawa, która się właśnie odznaczyła takim czynem wojennym, jakiego jeszcze nie było w rocznikach morskich. Oto co się działo w ciągu ranka, dnia 2-go marca. Szczegółów tych dozorca nie mógł się dowiedzieć podczas pobytu w Jacksonville, ale należy je dla zrozumienia dalszych ważnych wypadków znać. Komandor Dupont, dowiedziawszy się, że garnizon Południowców ustąpił z fortu Clinch, wyprawił kilka okrętów, płytko zanurzających się, na kanał Saint-Mary. Biała ludność już się była cofnęła w głąb krają, za pułkami Południowców, opuszczając miasteczka, wsie i plantacye nadbrzeża. Byłato zupełna panika wywołana obawami seceyonistów, którzy mylnie posądzali wodzów federalistycznych o chęć odwetu. I nie tylko we Florydzie, ale także na granicy Georginii, w całej części Stanu, leżącej między zatokami Ossabaw i Saint-Mary, mieszkańcy spiesznie uciekali, dla uniknięcia wylądowanych pułków brygady Wrighta. Wtych warunkach, okręty komandora Dupont, bez jednego nawet wystrzału, zajęły fort Clinch i Fernandinę. Jedna tylko kanonierka Ottawa, na której Gilbert z nieodstępnym Marsem pełnił obowiązki kapitana 2-giej klasy, potrzebowała użyć dział, – jak to zobaczymy. Miasto Fernandina jest połączone z zachodniem wybrzeżem Florydy koleją żelazną, która prowadzi do portu Cedar-Keys. Ta kolej ciągnie się zrazu wzdłuż wyspy Amelia; potem, zanim dotrze do lądu stałego, przebywa przystań Nassau po długim moście na palach. W chwili kiedy Ottawa nadpływała na środek tej przystani, pociąg wjeżdżał na ów most. Garnizon z Fernandiny umykał, unosząc z sobą wszystkie swe prowizye. W ślad za garnizonem dążyło kilka osobistości, mających mniej lub więcej znaczenia w mieście. Kanonierka puściła się zaraz całą siłą pary ku mostowi i dała ognia ze swoich armatek polowych tak do palów, jak i do pociągu w biegu. Gilbert, stojąc na przodzie kanonierki, kierował wystrzałami, z których było kilka bardzo szczęśliwych. Między innemi, granat trafił w ostatni wagon pociągu i roztrzaskał osie jakoteż bufory. Ale pociąg, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, co byłoby uczyniło położenie bardzo niebezpiecznem, nie troszczył się o ten ostatni wagon: zostawiwszy go własnym siłom, podążył on z całą szybkością ku południo-zachodowi półwyspu. W tej chwili nadszedł oddział federalistów, którzy wylądowali w Fernandinie. Oddział ten wbiegł na most. Zagarnął wagon, wraz ze znajdującymi się w nim zbiegami, przeważnie cywilnemi. Zaprowadziwszy tych jeńców do komendanta pułkownika Gardnera, dowodzącego w Fernandinie, zapisano nazwiska ich, przetrzymano dla przykładu 24 godzin na jednym z okrętów eskadry, poczem zostali uwolnieni. Gdy pociąg znikł, Ottawa musiała poprzestać na przypuszczeniu szturmu do naładowanego amunicyą okrętu, który się schronił w zatoce i takowy zdobyła. Były-to wypadki tej natury, że mogły wywołać zniechęcenie w oddziałach Południowców i w mieszkańcach miast florydzkich. Najsilniej objawiło się ono w Jacksonville. Ujście rzeki Saint-John niebawem zostanie sforsowane, tak samo jak się stało z ujściem Saint-Mary. Nie ulegało to wątpliwości i, prawdopodobnie, unioniści nie doznali-by więcej oporu w Jacksonville, niż w mieście Ś-go Augustyna i we wszystkich miasteczkach hrabstwa. Okoliczność ta mogła uspokoić rodzinę Burbanków. Można było mniemać, że w tych warunkach, Texar nie odważy się wykonać swoich zamysłów, że on sam i jego stronnicy zostaną obaleni i że wkrótce rzeczy wezmą taki obrót, iż uczciwi ludzie odbiorą od nich władzę, której ich pozbawiły zamieszki pospólstwa. Była więc zasada rozumować w ten sposób, a tem samem i mieć nadzieję. Dlatego też, skoro ludność z Camdless-Bay dowiedziała się o tych ważnych wieściach, niebawem rozgłoszonych w Jacksonville, radość jej objawiła się donośnemi „hurra,” w których Pygmalion niemały wziął udział. Jednakże nie należało ustawać w ostrożnościach, które miały jakiś czas jeszcze zabezpieczać plantacyą; mianowicie do chwili, kiedy kanonierki ukażą się na wodach rzeki. Nie! Nie należało ustawać w ostrożnościach! Na nieszczęście – czego James Burbank nie mógł ani odgadnąć, ani nawet przypuszczać, to że cały tydzień przejdzie, zanim federaliści zdołają popłynąć w górę rzeki, ażeby się stać jej panami. A do tej chwili ileż niebezpieczeństw miało grozić plantacyi Camdless-Bay! Rzeczywiście, Komandor Dupont, jakkolwiek opanował Fernandinę, był zmuszony działać ostrożnie. Wchodziło to w jego plan, wywiesić flagę federalną na wszystkich punktach, gdzie tylko jego okręta zdołają się dostać. W tym celu podzielił on swoję eskadrę na kilka części. Jednę kanonierkę wyprawił na rzekę Saint-Mary, żeby zajęła miasteczka, noszące tęż nazwę i, żeby się posunęła o jakie 20 mil w głąb terytoryum. Na północy, 3 kanonierki, pod rozkazami kapitana Godon, miały robić rekonesans zatok, zająć wyspy Jykill oraz Saint-Simon, zawładnąć miasteczkami Brunswik i Darien, w części opuszczonemi przez mieszkańców. Sześć parowców, płytko zanurzających się, przeznaczonych było do popłynięcia, pod rozkazami komendanta Stevensa, w górę rzeki St-John, celem podbicia Jacksonville. Co się tycze reszty eskadry, dowodzonej przez Dupont’a, miała ona puścić się ponownie na morze, dla opanowania miasta Ś-go Augustyna i sforsowania wybrzeża aż do Mosquito-Jules, którego przesmyki byłyby wtedy niedostępne dla kontrabandy wojennej. Ale wszystkie te operacye nie mogły być dokonane we 24-ry godzin; a ten przeciąg czasu wystarczał, żeby terytoryum zostało oddane na pastwę Południowcom. Dochodziła 3-cia popołudniu, kiedy James Burbank powziął podejrzenie tego, co go miało spotkać. Rządzca Perry, wracając spiesznie z rekonesansowej wycieczki granic plantacyi, rzekł: – Panie Jamesie, zauważono kilku podejrzanych włóczęgów, którzy się zbliżają do Camdless-Bay. – Od północy? – Od północy! Prawie wtejże chwili, Zerma, powracając małym portem, uwiadomiła swego pana, że kilka statków płynie rzeką, dążąc do prawego brzegu. – Czy wyszły z Jacksonville? – Zapewne. – Wracajmy do Castle-House, – odpowiedział James Burbank i nie oddalaj się już ztamtąd pod żadnym pozorem, Zermo! – Może pan być o to spokojny. James Burbank, powróciwszy do domu, nie mógł utaić przed swojem kółkiem rodzinnem, że sytuacya staje się coraz bardziej niepokojącą i że wobec napadu prawie niewątpliwego, lepiej, z resztą, żeby wszyscy byli nań przygotowani. – Więc ci nędznicy, których może zmiażdżą federaliści, ośmieliliby się… przemówił p. Stannard. – Tak, – odrzekł zimno James Burbank. Texar nie może pominąć takiej sposobności zemszczenia się na nas, poczem ukryje się, gdy dokona swego. Zapalając się, mówił on dalej: – Czy zbrodnie tego człowieka będą ciągle uchodziły bezkarnie!… Czy się będzie zawsze wykręcał!… Zaiste, zwątpiwszy o sprawiedliwości ludzkiej, można zwątpić także o sprawiedliwości niebios!… – Jamesie, – rzekła pani Burbankowa, nie oskarżaj Boga w chwili, kiedy może na Jego tylko pomoc możemy rachować… – I oddajmy się Jego opiece! – dodała Alicya Stannard. James Burbank, odzyskując zimną krew, zajął się wydawaniem rozkazów, odnośnych do obrony Castle-House. – Czy murzyni już wiedzą? – zapytał Edward Carrol. – Powie się im, – odrzekł James Burbank. Mojem zdaniem, wypada nam się ograniczyć do bronienia palisady, opasującej park rezerwowany i dom mieszkalny. Nie możemy nawet myśleć o zatrzymaniu na granicy Camdless-Bay całego pułku uzbrojonego; jest-to bowiem przypuszczalne, że napastnicy pojawią się w znacznej liczbie. Należy więc zwołać naszych obrońców dokoła palisady. Jeśli, na nieszczęście, nieprzyjaciel przekroczy Castle-House, które się już oparło bandom Seminolów, może zdoła stawić czoła bandom Texara. Niechaj moja żona, Alicya, Dy i Zerma, której powierzam wszystkie trzy nie ruszają się z Castle-House, bez mego rozkazu. W razie gdybyśmy się czuli zbyt zagrożeni, wszystko jest przygotowane do ich ucieczki tunelem, stykającym się z małą przystanią Marino na Saint-John. Tam czółna będą ukryte w trawach z 2-ma z naszych ludzi i, w takim razie, Zermo, popłynęłabyś w górę rzeki, aby wyszukać schronienia w Cedar-Keys. – A ty, Jamesie? – A ty, ojcze? Pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya porwały za ramię, jedna pana Burbanka, druga pana Stannarda, jak gdyby już nadeszła owa chwila ucieczki z Castle-House. – Będziemy dokładali wszelkich starań, żeby się do was dostać, gdy tu już będzie niedowytrzymania, – odpowiedział James Burbank; ale musicie mi przyrzec, że jeżeli nastąpi zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, to się ukryjecie w Cedar-Keys. – Tem odważniej, tem śmielej będziemy odpierali tych złoczyńców. Tak właśnie należało postąpić, gdyby napastnicy, w zbyt wielkiej liczbie, zdoławszy dostać się za palisadę, zalegli park, celem uderzenia wprost na Castle-House. James Burbank zajął się natychmiast zgromadzeniem swoich ludzi. Perry i dozorcy rozbiegli się po barakach, żeby ich zwołać i, nie minęła godzina, kiedy murzyni, zdatni do boju, uszykowani zostali przed palisadami, w pobliżu galeryi. Ich żony i dzieci wprzód jeszcze musiały się schronić w lasach, otaczających Camdless-Bay. Na nieszczęście, w Castle-House, środki do zorganizowania poważnej obrony były dosyć ograniczone. W obecnych okolicznościach, to jest od początku wojny, było prawie niepodobieństwem zaopatrzyć się w dostateczną ilość broni i amunicyi dla obrony plantacyi. Daremnie staranoby się kupić je w Jacksonville i należało poprzestać na tem, co pozostało w domu, po ostatnich potyczkach z Seminolami. Ogólny plan Jamesa Burbanka polegał na zabezpieczeniu Castle-House od pożaru i napaści. O tem nie myślał nawet, żeby obronić całą posiadłość, ocalić warsztaty, pracownie, fabryki i baraki, żeby zapobiedz spustoszeniu plantacyi, – tego nie mógłby dokonać. Miał on zaledwie 400 murzynów zdatnych do stawienia czoła napastnikom, a i ci zacni ludzie mieli być niedostatecznie uzbrojeni. Rozdano kilka tuzinów fuzyj najzręczniejszym, a broń wyborowa zachowaną została dla Jamesa Burbanka i jego przyjaciół, Perry’ego i dozorców. Wszyscy udali się na galeryą, gdzie rozstawili ludzi w taki sposób, żeby jak najdłużej opierali się szturmowi, grożącemu przestrzeni opalisadowanej, której bronił zresztą rów obwodowy, zraszający podnóże tejże. Rozumie się, że w pewnym popłochu, Pygmalion biegał tu i owdzie, nikomu na nic nieprzydatny. Wyglądał on na jednego z tych komików z cyrku wędrownego, którzy niby wszystko robiąc, nic nie robią, ku wielkiej zabawie publiczności. Pygmalion, zaliczając siebie do specyalnych obrońców domu mieszkalnego, nie myślał przyłączyć się do swych towarzyszy, ustawionych na zewnątrz. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł on się tak oddanym Jamesowi Burbankowi! Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, oczekiwano już tylko. Kwestya była w tem, z której strony nastąpi atak. Gdyby napastnicy pojawili się na północy granicy plantacyi, możnaby się bronić z lepszym skutkiem; jeśli – przeciwnie – nadeszliby od strony rzeki, położenie byłoby trudniejsze, gdyż Camdless-Bay było przystępne w tym kierunku. Wprawdzie, wylądowanie jest zawsze trudną operacyą; w każdym razie, potrzebaby dosyć znacznej ilości statków, żeby szybko przewieźć wojsko uzbrojone z jednego brzegu rzeki Saint-John na drugi. Oto co roztrząsali James Burbank i panowie Stannard i Carrol, oczekując powrotu przedniej straży, wysłanej na kraniec plantacyi. Niezadługo dowiedziano się, w jaki sposób atak miał być poprowadzony. Około 4 i pół wieczorem, straż przednia pospieszyła ze sprawozdaniem z północnej granicy dominium. Poczet uzbrojonych ludzi dążył od tamtej strony ku Camdles-Bay. Był że to oddział milicyi hrabstwa, czy tylko, nadzieją grabieży zwabiona, część pospólstwa, która się podjęła wykonania wyroku Texara na nowych wyzwoleńcach? Trudno było wiedzieć to wtenczas. W każdym razie, ta zbrojna kolumna składała się przeszło z tysiąca ludzi i garstka z Camdless-Bay w żaden sposób nie zdołała by stawić jej czoła. Bądź co bądź, można było mieć nadzieję, że jeśli zechcą wziąć szturmem Castle-House, to napotkają opór poważniejszy i dłuższy. Widocznem było, że nieprzyjaciel niezbyt ufał swym siłom, bo nie wylądował wprost w Camdless-Bay ale popłynął poza granice plantacyi i dopiero tam siły swe ustawił na lądzie. James Burbank roztropnie zatem postąpił, zgromadziwszy całą ludność miejscową w parku Castle-House, gdyż byłoby niepodobieństwem, żeby obronił granice dominium od wojska, należycie uzbrojonego i rozporządzającego pięć razy większą siłą, aniżeli on, Któż dowodzi napastnikami? Czy Texar osobiście? Wątpliwa to rzecz. W chwili, kiedy mu groziło zbliżenie federalistów, Hiszpan mógł uznać, że byłoto zuchwalstwem, stanąć na czele tej bandy. Jeśli to jednak uczynił, to z tym zamiarem, że gdy dokona tej zemsty, gdy spustoszy plantacyą, gdy wymorduje rodzinę Burbanków, albo ją weźmie w niewolę, wtedy ucieknie ku terytoryum południowym, może nawet aż do Ewerglad, tych oddalonych okolic Florydy południowej, gdzie schwytać go, byłoby rzeczą niezmiernie trudną. Ta ewentualność najważniejsza ze wszystkich, musiała najbardziej niepokoić Burbanka; postanowił zatem umieścić żonę, córeczkę i Alicyą Stannard, pod opieką wiernej Zermy, w owem bezpiecznem schronieniu Cedar-Keys, położonem o milę poniżej Camdless-Bay. Gdyby wypadło ustąpić napastnikom z Castle-House, usiłowałby, wraz z przyjaciołmi, dostać się do owej rodziny i czekać tam chwili, kiedy uczciwi ludzie uzyskają we Florydzie opiekę wojska federalnego. Tak więc, łódź ukryta pomiędzy trzcinami na rzece St-John i powierzona pieczy dwóch murzynów, czekała na krańcu tunelu, służącego za środek komunikacyjny pomiędzy zamkiem a przystanią Marino. Ale zanim konieczność zmusi do tego rozstania, należało się bronić, stawiać opór kilka godzin – przynajmniej do nocy. Dzięki ciemności, łódź mogła wtedy nieznacznie popłynąć w górę rzeki, nienarażając się na to, żeby ją ścigały statki nieprzyjacielskie.